PS: I love you
by BLUEmorpheus
Summary: Haruhi's back!  well, not really.


**BLUE_ : **I'M BAAAAAAACK! Waaaahhhh! Exams…exams…exams…

"Hey, Kaoru!" Hikaru jumped into my bed and tickled my nape. I swear I could kick him off my room for doing that. I just don't feel like doing it right now.

"I'm bored. Let's annoy Tono.""I'm not in the mood, Hikaru." I answered without leaving my eyes on the clock.

"Hikaru growled. Well, I'm really not in my mood today. Last night, I failed to call her because I lost my phone and I just had it replaced three hours ago. Now, just half an hour more to go and I could call her up again.

"My, my," Hikaru stared at my face. "You're hopeless, brother.""Now, what?""You're waiting for your Haruhi's call-up time."

"Whatever."He laughed.

"You're cute, Kaoru." One finger began drawing some circles on my cheek. "Especially when you blush like this."

_Pffft! _Now look who's talking! I hate it when he does that. I hate it when he teases me. I hate him for completely forgetting Haruhi since he met that Kuzunoha girl. He is so childish. And he's really getting into my nerves.

"Tell me, Kaoru. What is your status now between you, and our precious Haruhi?"

"Shut up."

His laughter grew louder "Well, what a lousy guy we have here. I already gave up on her. I stopped conversing with her for months so you could have more time to flatter her, to impress her. Too bad, I guess you haven't even confessed."

"I'm still seeking for the right time—"

"Right time, my foot! That was five months ago for Pete's sake!"

Yeah right. As if it is that easy to do. I could have done it already a long time ago. It's just that-

_Kriiiiing!_

I dismissed all thoughts running in my head when I heard my ringing tone."Kaoru, Hikaru!" As usual, Haruhi's voice was still that very eager. "Turn your computer on. My school already gave permission to use internet connection. Now, I could see you online, guys!"

I looked at Hikaru. He was walking towards the door ad about to leave again. Before going out, he even saluted and smiled. "Goodluck, bro."

When he's finally out of my room, I quickly opened my laptop. I haven't seen my Haruhi for a long time and I'm really excited this time.I eagerly followed her instruction on how I could see her. And at last, there she was. I could see her already. Her hair was now at shoulder level. Her eyes innocent eyes…her thin lips…the way she smiled when she saw me…stunningly beautiful…and my heart...It's like I've been from a race.

"Kaoru?"

"H-hi…"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Really? You look like a love struck fool." She said bluntly.

"Where's Hikaru?"

"He's…he's in Thailand." I lied. And I swear I saw a sudden sadness registered on her eyes.

"But I haven't seen nor talked to him for a coupl of mmonths now,"

"Ahh..he's busy running one of mom's agency. I'm sorry. Haruhi. "

"I understand."

Now this is why I easily get irritated with Hikaru lately. Hikaru has moved on. But Haruhi has still her eyes on him. Yes, she likes my brother enormously and I could feel it to my 's sad when he can't hear Hikaru talk. She's worried knowing Hikaru's not around.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, are you listening?"

"Huh? Uhm..yeah.."It's not like I don't want Hikaru's moving on. I just don't like the thought of Haruhi hurting because of him. Damn! Whay can't she like me? I've always been with her. I may not put it in words but I'm pretty sure I've showed my feelings to her in every way that I , it's Hikaru…But I do exactly look like him. And I'm not childish. I'm not dependent to him. I'm sensitive enough to know what she likes and what she needs.

"Kaoru, I' so excited!" Haruhi's sudden scream brought my senses back.

What is that again? Haruhi's summer vacation?"Same here, Haruhi. I'll tell the Host club about this and I'm they'll get really, really excited as well. You know how overreacting Tono and Honey- senpai are." I mimicked Tono's puppy eyes and smiled sheepishly at her.

And to my surprise, I made her laugh. No. Not the usual laugh. It's like she was happy. Maybe she misses us that much now.

"I so miss you, guys." She said. "Especially that calculating machine."

"K-Kyoya?" She especially misses Kyoya?

"Yeah. I'm wondering if he's still charging me interests for my unending debts."

_Whew!_ So that's it. She's just concerned about her debts. Not Kyoya really.

"Kaoru,"I stare at her."It's really hard staying here. Thank you for making me feel I'm not alone. I couldn't have my first sem finished without you.

"W-what? Am I hallucinating again?

"I know you're busy. But still, you never failed to call me. I really appreciate it, Kaoru."

"Anything for you, Haruhi."

"Thank you."

_You just made this day really special. All my worries, fears, and frustrations, you just miraculously wiped them all away with your words and smile. Hmmmn… Maybe I should treat Hikaru a commoner's dinner tonight. And maybe buy him something at the commoner's shopping mall. That's how much you made me smile today. I'm so excited to see you again in person. And when that day comes, I'll hug you real tight. And most likely, tell you how much you mean to me._

_PS: and oh! I love you, Haruhi…_

**_BLUE_: **THAT'S IT..^^..mooo..i'm kinda tired..


End file.
